


Lemon and Peaches

by WoozWin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, baker!winwin, barista!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozWin/pseuds/WoozWin
Summary: After a long flight from China and then another 3-hour car drive from the airport, Sicheng is finally relieved as he parks the moving truck. He decided for some time he wanted to be somewhere else that was not China and decided to come back to South Korea. He was here for culinary school but went back home to start his business, where he was first inspired to become a pastry chef and baker. However, now, he wanted to come back to his second home, where he was able to truly find what he enjoyed.or Sicheng is a baker and Jaehyun is a barista AU
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first fic I have ever written and I am sorry if there are mistakes in here. I wanted to write a fic because I love the wholesome idea of baker winwin and barista jaehyun meeting. This was meant for the Jaewin fest, but I was not able to finish it because of life, so I plan on update this when I have time again. Also, Ill update the tags more appropriately later.

After a long flight from China and then another 3-hour car drive from the airport, Sicheng is finally relieved as he parks the moving truck. He decided for some time he wanted to be somewhere else that was not China and decided to come back to South Korea. He was here for culinary school but went back home to start his business, where he was first inspired to become a pastry chef and baker. However, now, he wanted to come back to his second home, where he was able to truly find what he enjoyed. 

Stepping out of the truck, he stretches his arms up high and takes in the nice August weather. It is that nice mix of summer rays that isn’t too hot, with a nice cool breeze. Once he is done, he looks up at his new place. It is a two story building, where the first floor will be his new bakery, and the second floor will be his apartment. He can’t help but smile with excitement as he sees the building. It is in a nice area close to the city, where he knows people will come and buy his baked goods, but also far enough where the nightlife won’t disturb his sleep. He starts to unload the boxes from the truck to bring them into his new home.

“So you are the new owner that Ten keeps talking about” 

Sicheng hears behind him as he unloads moving boxes from the truck. He turns around to find the owner of the voice and sees all the softest features. He has nice pastel pink hair that matches his pale but smooth skin. Along with that, he notices nice crescent eyes and his cute smile that shows two adorable dimples. He is also wearing a nice white button-up that matches with his tanned color khakis but is also wearing a black apron with an assortment of stains and splashes. 

“Y-yeah, and you are?” Sicheng asks, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Oh sorry, let me introduce myself first! I’m Jaehyun, I co-own the coffee shop across the street with Johnny. Ten kept bringing up his friend from China that wanted to expand his bakery overseas, and we suggested this location. I guess it ended up working out since you are here now haha.” Jaehyun explains. 

“Oh nice to meet you, I’m Sicheng! Yeah, Ten brought up Johnny’s coffee shop business and the friend that he runs it with. When I called him one night, he wouldn’t shut up about this opening, and when I looked into it, I decided it would be a good change of pace.” Sicheng states as he is finally carrying the last boxes out of the truck into the shop.

“I should honestly be thanking you because it was so hard to find a place where there were liveable apartments above shops in this part of Korea” Sicheng exclaims as he stands facing Jaehyun to properly make eye contact with him.

“No problem at all. I also came by because we would also be neighbors,” Jaehyun chuckles, “Johnny and Ten live together in a different part of the city, so I am the one that takes the apartment above the coffee shop. It's good to see someone that isn’t above the age of 40.” 

Out of nowhere there is an intense vibration and ringing. Sicheng notices as Jaehyun reach for his phone in his pocket to silence his alarm. 

“Sorry, it looks like my lunch break is over. If you would like, we can exchange numbers, and I can stop by after closing to help you with moving if you still need it” Jaehyun asks. 

“Oh yeah, for sure” as Sicheng types his number into Jaehyun’s phone.

“Okay cool, it was nice meeting you Sicheng. Hope to see you later” Jaehyun says as he flashes him with another smile that causes Sicheng to feel somewhat warm. 

Now that Sicheng was left by himself, he brought his boxes to the respective floors. 

He decided to focus on the bakery first. Setting up the bakery wasn’t too bad because he pre-planned what type of layout he wanted and sent Ten what he wanted. All he had to move was the equipment, tables, and chairs to their proper spots. It is a modern, but homey environment of a bakery. There are multiple wooden displays that create two aisles where the assortment of breads, cookies, and muffins will be. Down the aisles, there is the checkout counter where overhead is a wooden chalkboard aesthetic with beautiful calligraphy of the menu of drinks, and next to the counters, there is a clear display for his cakes and fruit tarts. The bakery is spacious enough for him to have a small section for a sitting area for customers to enjoy their food. 

Pleased with the final outcome, Sicheng moved upstairs to his apartment. His apartment is a spacious but simple one bedroom apartment. However, it is the complete opposite of his bakery -- a mess. All there is in there are barely opened boxes and a makeshift table he made with the boxes that weren’t open. The exhaustion from traveling and finishing up the bakery, he looks at his phone, and it is around late afternoon. 

“I guess this will be a better time to take a nap” he tells himself. 

He rummages for his bedding boxes to find his pillows, bed sheets, and mattress. As soon as he sets up his bed and his body hits the mattress, he instantly feels the exhaustion take over and doze off. 

\----

BRRRNNNGG

Sicheng blindly searches around with his arm to grab his stupid phone, so he can have some more time to sleep. He realizes though it wasn’t his alarm, but a phone call. He picks it up haphazardly without even looking at who’s calling.

“H-Hello?,” Sicheng says in a half-awake tone.

“WINWINNNNNNNIEEEEEEE!” the person on the other side of the line yells.

Sicheng opens his eyes and blinks at the contact information at the phone.

“Oh my gosh, Tennie, hi, what’s happening?” Sicheng says trying to make himself sound more awake.

“I know you just woke up based on your tone Winnie, but I wanted to check up on you to make sure your moving process is going well. You’re welcome by the way for setting up the bakery.” Ten exclaims.

“Excuse me but I carried everything while you just yelled at me where to put stuff” Sicheng hears in the distance from the other end of the call. 

“Of course Ten, it came out so well, and also tell Johnny that I’ll repay his manual labor with his favorite cookies” Sicheng giggles. 

“Oh good because the only repayment I want from you is to open your apartment door right now. Knowing you, you haven’t even cooked yourself dinner yet. You are such an amazing baker, but when it comes to your eating habits, I just don’t get what happens” Ten exclaims.

“Huh, how long have you been waiting at the door” Sicheng questions.

“Just open the door Sicheng or else I’ll break it down. Johnny is complaining about carrying the fried chicken and we are both super hungry” Ten demands.

Sicheng jumps out of his bed and runs to his door, to low and behold, both of them are standing in front of him with food. 

“I’ve missed you so much baby,” Ten exclaims as he jumps in to hug Sicheng tightly swaying back and forth. Sicheng returns the hug swaying back and forth and replies back “I’ve missed you too.”

They stay like that for a couple of minutes until they hear Johnny go “Ahem, I don’t wanna ruin the moment, but like I am hungry and been waiting to eat for a good hour” 

After making another makeshift table, the three were able to set up and properly eat on disposal plates that Johnny and Ten brought from the restaurant. As they were munching on the chicken, they were catching up on life. Sicheng asks Johnny more about the neighborhood like how the environment is like for the different businesses. Ten also asks Sicheng about China and how his life after college has changed, but they find out that they both honestly haven’t changed that much. Ten talks about the dance studio and team that he leads, which Sicheng knows about but is ecstatic to hear about it more in detail and hoping to see Ten workings in person. Even though Sicheng graduated with a background in culinary, he still spent his extra time dancing as he used it as his method of escape from academia. By joining the college dance team, he was able to meet Ten and became close friends ever since then.

“Honestly, I am just happy that you and Ten finally got together during our last year,” Sicheng remarks as he looks at Johnny, “he would always go, Johnny, this and Johnny that during practices, and I was about to just come over to your place to confess for him” 

Johnny chuckles as Ten blushes out of embarrassment and retorts “Winwinnnnn, stopppp! But if I did anything sooner, then he wouldn’t have had the big confession after our last dance competition.”

“To be fair, I was trying to confess to you years earlier, but you always made me nervous and I didn’t know when the right time was” Johnny exclaims.

“Well you guys have been going for almost 4 years now, and you guys are probably the happiest I’ve seen you guys” Sicheng states. 

“Now, speaking of which,” Ten questions, “have you met anyone while you were back home in China.”

Sicheng startles a little bit and makes a slight discomfort in his face “No, not yet. I was super busy with starting my brand and haven’t had the time.”

Ten hums to himself “Okay okay, well maybe you’ll find someone here while you start up this location.”

After that slight awkwardness, they decide to finish up dinner, clean up, and Ten and Johnny help Sicheng finish a lot of his unpacking. Sicheng is a minimalist, so unpacking everything was relatively fast. Ten organized his kitchen and gave each appliance, silverware, and containers a proper place, Johnny was able to handle the living room by setting up all the furniture such as the TV, shelves, and couch, and Sicheng was able to organize his bathroom and the main framework of his bedroom. It was reaching midnight when the couple decided it was time to head back home.

“Honestly, you guys didn’t have to stay and help me unpack. I feel bad that you guys ended up staying so late just to do so,” Sicheng mentions.

“Anything for you, but also on top of the cookies, we would like also some of your famous brownies as well too” Ten jokingly exclaims.

“All right, fine haha, I have to head to the store anyways. I have to place bulk orders for the bakery, and also buy my own food as well” Sicheng says as he rolls his eyes.

Closing the door, Sicheng decides it is time to prepare for bed. He takes a shower and changes into his pajamas. However, since it is his first night here, he decides to soak in the new environment. He lights up a vanilla-scented candle on his bedside table and plays some calming piano music. Sicheng has his bed set up so that he can look out the window. In the distance, he can see the bright lights of the city where he can hear the faint noises of some cars driving. As he looks around at the view, he can see each of the different stores and apartments close by where some are dimly light while others are completely dark. Eventually, he looks up to the sky and notices the moon and stars shining bright, and remembers the earlier conversation. 

Sicheng knows that Ten knows what he said is a small white lie. Sicheng has always struggled up with his emotions. He honestly wouldn’t have been friends with Ten if Ten didn’t do the majority of the talking and socializing. He always felt like his independence has been his driving factor for success, but, still, deep down he knows that he wishes he can have someone to be with, someone to enjoy his companionship, someone to listen, and just overall someone to support him for being him. 

Sicheng feels himself entering a dream state, and he decides to blow out the candle, turn off the music, and lay properly down in his bed. As he drifts into his slumber, he goes to sleep smiling, reminding himself that he is happy with where he is, and thinks that Ten might be right. This might be the place where he finds that special someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next day, Sicheng feels the morning sun beam down on him, forcing him to wake up. He groans as he stretches his arms and legs to help himself up some more. He starts first by going through his phone for any messages. He checks his emails to make sure if everything in the China location is doing alright, and then he goes through his social media to see Ten and Johnny went out for a breakfast date at a cute cafe. After mindlessly scrolling his discover page, he decides to leave his bed. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He doesn’t bother to style his hair and lets his light brown hair fall down. He goes into his closet to find his dark blue hoodie and black jeans because he didn’t really want to try today.

As he is putting his wallet, keys, and phone into his sling bag to go out to run errands, he hears knocking on the door. Sicheng doesn’t remember if Ten said he would be coming over again this morning. When he opens the door, he notices Jaehyun but in more of a casual look with a plain white t-shirt and black joggers, holding a cup that looks like it is from his cafe. 

“H-hey, how’s it going,” Sicheng says with a small confused look. 

“I know I said I would stop by yesterday, but the shop ended up being bombarded with customers yesterday,” Jaehyun explains. 

“Oh, it’s okay,” Sicheng chuckles, “Johnny and Ten came by last night and practically helped me finish everything.”

“Speaking of which,” Jaehyun mentions “Ten texted me last night that you were going to go look at places to do some grocery shopping. He asked me to take you to the place that Johnny and I go to for the coffee shop.”

Sicheng furrows his brows a little bit thinking of why Ten didn’t tell him he did that.

Jaehyun notices the change on Sicheng's face and sputters out “Oh, I mean, I don’t have to take you. I can give you the address, and you can go yourself. I know it’s weird because we literally met yesterday, and I didn’t mean to come off as creepy,” and he continues to mumble out his thoughts out of worry.

Sicheng looks at him and can’t help but smile at how cute he is for overthinking and being concerned about it. He ends up cutting Jaehyun's train of words out.

“It’s okay. I was just thinking about it because Ten didn’t tell me” and let out a small laugh. He can see Jaehyun relax his eyebrows and lets out a sigh of relief.

Sicheng continues “But really though, can you actually take me? I don’t know much of the area and I usually just go through a trial and error process of places that sell stuff in bulk. It took me like a good two months in China to find a good place that was somewhat reasonable.” 

“Mhmm for sure, and yeah it took Johnny and me quite a while to find a place to help us out. I’m free for the rest of the day since Johnny is managing the shop for the rest of the afternoon” Jaehyun cheers.

“Okay sounds good, we can go now then” Sicheng responds as he comes out the door and locks in behind him.

Jaehyun looks down and notices the drink in hand.

“Oh, this is for you, consider it as a welcome gift from the cafe. Johnny mentioned that you liked Jasmine green tea, so I brought the cafe a special blend. It might be a little bit cold though.” 

Sicheng takes a sip as they are walking to Jaehyun’s car. He can’t help but smile. The taste warms him up. It is the perfect type of drink during the autumn season that washes worry away and allows him to feel as though he is home. 

“Is that lemon?” Sicheng asks as they are stepping inside Jaehyun’s car.

“Yeah, I’m glad you can taste it” Jaehyun laughs, “Ten mentioned to me how much you enjoy it, so I decided to add it to the tea blend” 

Sicheng smiles and blushes a little bit.

The car drive was about 20 minutes and it wasn’t too awkward. They sat in comfortable silence with the radio playing low. Jaehyun would occasionally bring up small landmarks about the area. He mentioned about the school a couple blocks away and how a lot of students come to the coffee shops during their exam season and how Sicheng bakery will help them out with food since there aren't a whole lot of options close by. He also mentions the park close by and that's where he usually goes on runs sometimes since there is a small trail, and occasionally brings drinks for the neighborhood kids and parents during the summer. Sicheng nods in agreement but cannot help and think about how sweet Jaehyun is and how he cares a lot about others. 

Sicheng's thoughts are cut off when Jaehyun parks the car in front of the grocery store, and Sicheng's jaw drops about how massive the store is. As they enter, he notices that a fourth of the grocery store is a Chinese restaurant and the smell emitting from it is immaculate, while the rest of the area is a massive grocery section that has a mixture of different fruits, vegetables, meats, and all in between. 

“Pretty cool right?” Jaehyun grins as he looks at Sicheng’s lit up face. 

“Definitely” Sicheng musters out from his amazement.

They first go through the grocery store. Sicheng is grateful that Jaehyun took him here because each aisle had an endless supply of different products and he was able to find certain brands that are hard to find for his bakery. Eventually, Jaehyun takes him to the back of the grocery store where there is a small section where you can place an order for bulk. Jaehyun hands him over a piece of paper and tells him to fill it out. Once he finishes it up, Jaehyun rings the bell on the counter, and then he notices a nice looking male with nice long hair. 

“Hey Yuta how’s it going?” Jaehyun greets him in a friendly tone.

“It’s going good, weird seeing you here today, you usually come towards the end of the month. So, what brings you here today?” Yuta asks.

“Oh, this is Sicheng” as Jaehyun points his attention to him, “he is opening a new bakery across the street. You know the one that Ten kept bringing up.”

Yuta turns to Sicheng “Oh you’re the famous baker that Ten doesn’t stop hyping about. Well, it is nice to meet you. A friend of Jaehyun and Johnny is a friend of mine. I’ll make sure that your stuff is the top quality.” 

Sicheng can’t help but feel shy and stutters out a simple thank you as he hands Yuta his order list.

“Well, I hope your new bakery does amazing, and I can have them drop off your order by the end of the week. It was nice meeting you and take care.” Yuta chuckles.

After a series of small goodbyes and thank yous, Sicheng starts to do his grocery shopping. He picks up the basic items: eggs, milk, bread, cereal, meat, fruits, and vegetables. Throughout it all, Jaehyun is trailing next to him, and Sicheng oddly enjoys the companionship. Compared to shopping with Ten, Jaehyun isn’t talking a whole lot, but Sicheng doesn’t mind. They have this interesting dynamic of being able to enjoy each other's presence without any words, and it is something Sicheng can get used to. 

Once they reach the snack and drink aisle, it is where Sicheng contemplates for a little bit longer than usual. Jaehyun notices and asks him what’s going on through his head right now.

“I don’t know what flavor drinks to get for myself” Sicheng states, “I usually get the original flavors, but I don’t know.”

Jaehyun hums while he thinks and looks around, and SIcheng notices that he grabbed a pack that is peach flavored. Sicheng looks at him with a questioning look. 

“I usually like peach and this is something that Johnny used to get me all the time in college. He said it reminded him of me because I look like a peach and sweet as one too.”

Sicheng can’t help but laugh and suddenly they both are just laughing in the middle of a snack aisle. 

After a couple more minutes of grabbing an assortment of chips and candy, they end up checking out, and Sicheng asks him if they can eat at the Chinese restaurant before heading back home. Jaehyun agrees and they head into the restaurant after putting the groceries away in the car. 

Once they step inside. Sicheng hears a familiar voice calling him out.

“Oh my god, is that the man himself Winwin?” 

Sicheng turns around and smiles at the familiar face, “Hi Kunnie!” as he goes into a quick hug.

Now it was Sicheng's turn to explain as he noticed Jaehyun’s confused expression.

“This is Kun. He was the year above me in culinary school and basically saved me from failing multiple classes. He would stay up with me to make sure I was doing things correctly and would help me if I couldn’t figure out what to put in my recipes. He also used to cook a lot for me in college since I was always too lazy” Sicheng explains as Jaehyun gives a nod of understanding.

“I can’t take all the credit, and also I didn’t know you decided to come back. You never update anyone anymore.” Kun jokes.

“Well, I am here now and speak for yourself, you didn’t tell me you decided to open a restaurant here” Sicheng banters back.

“YAAA” Kun retorts “I am glad to see you again, and you can go seat anywhere. I’ll go make your favorites.”

Kun brings out Sicheng's favorite foods that he ate while in college and they taste even better than he remembers. While eating, Sicheng and Jaehyun take the opportunity to get to know each other. Sicheng finds out that Jaehyun is the same age as him, and he knows Johnny and Yuta because in college they were in the same fraternity. He learns that Johnny and Jaehyun were both baristas in college, and both had a shared passion of opening a business, which is how their business came to be. It eventually turns back to Sicheng about his college life and his other hobbies such as dancing. Both talking about their different college experiences, they realize how similar they are with their respective social groups, but Jaehyun carries more of an outgoing personality compared to Sicheng. Usually, Sicheng would be uncomfortable being around guys in frats, especially during college, when they would always come up to him and make conversation just to take him to bed. But, Jaehyun doesn’t emit that type of energy, and he is able to feel comfortable throughout the whole time while eating.

After their meal was finished, both of them thanked Kun for the food and promised to come back next time. As they were driving back home, Jaehyun asked his family if he has siblings or parents. Sicheng tenses up and stays quiet a little bit creating an awkward silence. 

“I am an only child, and I don’t really talk to my parents as much anymore” Sicheng stutters out trying to not make the environment any more awkward. 

It feels like Sicheng’s turn to overthink. He feels guilty about dropping that small truth because he doesn't want to create any hidden tension between his new neighbor. He was preparing himself for Jaehyun to dig more deeper like everyone else, and he didn’t know if he was emotionally ready for that conversation, especially with someone new. 

Luckily, Jaehyun just hums and says in a calm tone “It’s okay, you don’t have to explain. I understand where you are coming from.”

Sicheng is taken aback a little bit by his response. This is probably the first time with someone that gave him the needed space. All he does though is give a silent head nod and a simple sorry.

“Don’t be sorry. It is okay, some topics aren’t met to be talked about till later.” Jaehyun states.

Jaehyun parks his car and they both walk back to Sicheng's apartment with groceries in hand. As they are walking, they are able to enjoy comfortable silence with just the noise of the nearby restaurants and cars being heard. They arrive at Sicheng's apartment and put his groceries away in his kitchen.

“Thank you for today,” Sicheng exclaims, “I had a good time and appreciate your help.”

Jaehyun smiles back “No problem at all. I had a good time too and I hope we can hang out together again in the future.”

Sicheng and Jaehyun are just looking at each other and taking in each other's stares. Sicheng notices how pretty he looks with his casual outfit and his soft hair. He remembers the first time they met the other day and even if his outfit is more casual, Sicheng still falls into a trance by Jaehyun’s features. It looked like Jaehyun was going to say something, but then he was rudely interrupted by Sicheng’s phone.

Sicheng reaches for his phone to check who it was and it was Ten just texting him to call. 

Sicheng looks back up and says “Sorry about that, but yeah I hope we can hang out too. It takes me a while to like new people, especially because I am super awkward here and there.”

“You are not awkward, and even if you were, I still would spend time with a pretty boy” Jaehyun replies back.

Sicheng stumbles back and can’t help but blush and Jaehyun can’t help but smile wider. 

“U-Uh, thanks and I’ll let you know next time we can hang out” as Sicheng hurriedly closes the door. 

He feels like an idiot as he pushes his back against the door and sits down thinking about what Jaehyun just said. Sicheng definitely doesn’t blush at those types of compliments from anyone and he usually is more composed than that. No matter who whether it was Ten or a stranger, he would always just brush it off and react with a straight face 

He opens his phone and sends him a message.

[6:13] Sorry about that I didn’t mean to be that way. Thank you again for today :)

He looks at it with content, until he notices that Jaehyun sent a message back almost right away.

[6:14] Jaehyun: It is okay haha. I also enjoyed today too and can’t wait till we hang out again. Btw, I really like seeing you blush :3

He stares at his phone and ends up thinking about the message for the rest of the night, forgetting completely about calling Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy and let me know if you would like me to continue :D


End file.
